deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hercule Satan VS ???/@comment-2255534-20150910233259/@comment-25182985-20150911014515
Ryu VS Scorpion First, Scorpion is featless (Like most MK characters) and he hasn't shown Super Strength, Speed,Etc. So we have to debunk the main two arguments Screwattack used to declare Scorpion as the winner. Scorpion is immortal Wrong, Scorpion have died before, in the end of Armageddon/Beginning of MK9 everyone dies including Scorpion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sPl6SQBTxI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXqoh7hByqo In MK9, the second Sub Zero (Kuai Liang) almost killed Scorpion till he was stopped: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udJb5pqVFtE The Netherrealm Scorpion have been defeated in the Netherrealm more than once before. In MK9 he lost to Raiden in the Netherrealm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-M17VxZR5h42:50 In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero he lost to Sub Zero in the Netherrealm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcaDsujEAFw In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, he lost to Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the Netherrealm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33TkAhL8ib0 Why would Ryu beat Scorpion Note: I'll use some scaling and some feats that are arguably “non canon” Strength In Street Fighter: Alpha 2, Ryu have defeated Akuma who destroyed the island they were on after the fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy-GzpPJ6NI Ryu was around the same level as a holding back Akuma (Akuma was testing Ryu in that fight) so he should be able to accomplish the same feat, especially at base. Ryu lifted a huge rock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40ynohHxRyQ In Street Fighter: Alpha 3, Evil Ryu have barely defeated Shin Akuma which means that they're around the same level : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_mYcQNr83U Shin Akuma is able to destroy an Asteroid 3 times bigger than earth: http://s149.photobucket.com/user/MJOLNI ... B.jpg.html Some people might argue that Capcom fighting evolution/jam is non canon, but still, Screwattack have used the old MK timeline which is "non canon" now. Not to mention that Scorpion is a human now. Speed Ryu easily trumps i don't even have to explain. Even in their video,Screwattack show Ryu dodging bullets at point blank range 5:16 and he can also walk through bullets in Evil Form (Yet somehow he gets caught by a spear :P) Durability Ryu can survive his heart being ripped out, they even show it in 5:12 Also, Ryu have survived the destruction of the island he fought Akuma on in Street Fighter:Alpha 2 without any problem. Which means that he can take island level attacks with ease in his weaker teen base form. Also Ryu has dealt with teleporters and beings far faster than Scorpion before so he should've been no different from the things Ryu dealt with and could've gotten ahold of him with the Raging Demon not experienced with it or not. - Ivy VS Orchid "Orchid's an unstoppable force. Her win against Eyedol proves her incredible fighting abilities. See, 2,000 years ago, not even the most powerful armies in the world could take down Eyedol, and yet Orchid did so singlehandedly." The only reason Orchid was able to defeat Eyedol was because he was captured and severely weakened by UltraTech, had it not been for that. Orchid probably wouldn't have defeated Eyedol. Also as for Ivy's win-loss record, did they ever even try digging a little deeper against the opponents she lost too? Among them was Taki who single-handedly defeated Cervantes, Mitsurugi who is a casual bullet timer, not to mention Ivy defeated Zalsamel who controls space and time (How she was able to defeat him, while she lost to Taki and Mitsurugi I'll never understand.....) - Beast VS Goliath "Beast is a team player, only doing things alone when he has too" Then why is it that he's done things on his own alot rather than when he feels he has too which isn't true, in fact he defeated Kraven the Hunter single handedly all on his own. "Beast only lifted the Golden Tree a little" That maybe but it's still more impressive than anything Goliath has ever done when it came to physical strength..... "Lost to an opponent similiar to Goliath and would've lost if Angel didn't come and help" So they take an old comic book into account that's outdated and as shown in recent comics. Beast has taken on opponents similiar to Goliath and came out on top, which was all on his own.....